What A Surprise
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Naruto mengharapkan kejutan romantis dari Sasuke dan dia dibawa ke sebuah hotel mewah. Narusasu. Spesial Naruto's birthday


**Naruto **Ⓒ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**What A Surprise **Ⓒ **liaprimadonna**

**AU/Narusasu/Slash**

Karya ini murni bersifat non-profit

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Dobe."

Naruto yang baru saja bangun tidur, mengerjap. Sasuke sudah rapi dengan kemeja putih yang tersetrika halus. Tangan memegang cake sekecil bola _baseball_, dengan satu lilin yang menancap di atasnya.

Dia mengerutkan dahi tak puas. "Itu saja?"

Sasuke sibuk mengancing kerah dengan satu tangan. "Cepat tiup lilin, Dobe. Aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Oh."

"_Make a wish_ sebelum tiup lilin."

Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangan sembari mengucap doa; semoga Sasuke bisa hamil bagaimanapun caranya, agar benih yang dia tanam pada Sasuke tidak terbuang sia-sia.

"Amen." Lalu dia terdiam sebentar. "Tapi aku belum sikat gigi."

"Aku akan menutup hidungku."

Saauke benar-benar menutup lubang hidungnya saat Naruto meniup lilin. Itu sedikit membuatnya sakit hati. Lalu dia meniupkan napasnya sendiri ke telapak tangan untuk dihirup.

"Yeah, ternyata bau." Naruto melihat Sasuke menaruh _cake_ itu di meja. "Mana kadoku?"

"Belum kubeli."

Naruto tak terima karena Sasuke tak acuh. Dia menyergap bahunya penuh. "Hei, apa-apaan ini, tidak romantis sekali ulang tahunku. Ketika kau ulang tahun aku pasti sibuk menyiapkan pesta kejutan dan membeli kado terbaik. Kenapa kau datar saja? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

"Aku ada _deadline_ kerja menggunung. Aku tidak seluang itu," jelasnya.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan urgen. Dasi diselipkan pada lipatan kerah dan disimpul rapi dalam waktu singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak kerja?" tanya Sasuke, berjalan ke depan tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto. Pria itu mengikutinya seperti anjing lapar.

"Aku kerja. Mungkin akan pulang pagi."

"Baiklah."

Naruto menatap hampa. Apakah ulang tahunnya berakhir seperti ini? Harusnya Sasuke protes bahwa Naruto tidak punya waktu luang untuk ulang tahunnya sendiri, namun tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan jika itu Sasuke—dia itu maniak kerja.

Apa tidak ada kejutan untuknya sehingga Sasuke harus mengharapkannya tidak pulang pagi.

"Tapi kalau kau minta aku pulang cepat, akan aku lakukan," ujarnya.

Sasuke berhenti dari kegiatan buru-burunya, menoleh, tersenyum dengan sangat indah. Yang begitu meluluhlantakkan kehampaan Naruto. "Kau memang pengertian," pipi Naruto dikecup singkat, "bekerjalah dengan baik tidak usah memikirkan aku."

Pintu di depannya sudah menutup saat Naruto tersadar. Dia sudah ditinggal sendiri.

Di kantor, Naruto diberi kejutan khusus, pintu lobi kantornya sengaja dikunci dan semua lampu dimatikan. Seolah-olah kantor libur. Itu berlangsung selama hampir satu jam sampai dia benar-benar kelimpungan dan mengira kantor memang libur. Dia menelepon seluruh rekannya, tapi yang menjawab hanya Chouji, dijawab dengan dengkuran tidur. Saat Naruto yakin kantor memang diliburkan, rekan kerjanya ternyata bersembunyi di balik tembok lobi yang menghadap ke taman, di situlah mereka mengagetkannya dengan suara terompet yang berisik.

Mereka semua memberinya kado.

"Kenapa kau tidak bahagia, Naruto?" sindir Sakura yang sakit hati karena merasa Naruto tidak menghargai _surprise_-nya.

"Yeah. Maaf. Aku sedang tidak _mood_."

Sakura mengejarnya. "Tumben sekali. Anak-anak melakukan ini 'kan supaya dapat traktiran darimu. Kutunggu pulang kerja ya."

"Ha?"

Kiba mencibir. "Kau tidak punya alasan pulang cepat, kan?"

"Dilihat dari wajahnya, pasti Sasuke tidak memberinya kejutan." Sai tersenyum.

Naruto bersedekap dengan angkuh. "Bagaimana mungkin? Sasuke bisa romantis juga sekali-kali."

Tidak ada yang percaya kata-kata Naruto bahkan sampai mereka menguras dompetnya. Akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa pulang dengan beban berat yang menggantung di hati. Dia masih percaya kalau Sasuke bisa romantis. Lalu mengingat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Saat itu ...

"Dobe, aku akan memberimu kado _double_ tahun depan, ya."

Mengingat itu membuat sesuatu tempat di tubuh Naruto retak seperti tanah kekurangan air.

Dia berhenti sejenak. Darah di pembuluh darahnya memanas.

"Sasuke pasti menyiapkan _surprise_ di rumah."

Dan begitu kilatnya Naruto sudah tiba di depan pintu, tak terkunci, dia masuk. Tempat itu gelap gulita seperti yang diharapkan, hatinya memberontak gila membayangkan sebentar lagi Sasuke akan tiba dengan kejutan yang meriah. Maka langkahnya terasa ringan seperti kapas. Tubuh Naruto bergerak sendiri dihadapkan pada pintu kamar Sasuke yang tertutup rapat.

Dibukanya pelan-pelan.

"Sasuke, aku pulang."

Ada gundukan selimut di tengah ranjang. Mungkinkah di dalam sana Sasuke menunggunya dengan telanjang bulat?

Dia menyalakan lampu.

"Sasuke?" Naruto duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Aku tahu kau belum tidur."

Senyum giginya tidak luntur bahkan sampai bermenit-menit lamanya tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dia membuka selimut itu, ternyata hanya guling. Kalau dipikir-pikir posisi selimut ini sama seperti yang ditinggalkannya tadi pagi.

Argh!

Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi Uchiha Sasuke. Padahal dia cuma berbohong saat bilang akan pulang pagi, cuma untuk melihat reaksi Sasuke, tapi sepertinya pria itu di suatu tempat mungkin sedang melihat reaksinya yang dikecewakan.

Itu dia!

Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah ada kamera tersembunyi?

Ponselnya berdering, pesan masuk.

**Aku tidak pulang malam ini.**

Yang benar saja?

Ini sungguhan apa Naruto masih mengira bahwa Sasuke sedang merencanakan _surprise_?

Naruto mengetik balasan secepat kilat;

**Di mana kau?!**

Tidak ada balasan. Tidak ter-_read_. Naruto menekan tombol panggil dengan urgensi. Berkali-kali tidak ada jawaban. Naruto tidak menyerah. Pantang menyerah adalah nama tengahnya, jadi dia menelepon terus menerus. Menekan tombol panggil seperti menekan bel rumah, sampai layarnya memunculkan hologram sekilas karena terlalu keras ditekan.

Baru kesekian kali, diangkat.

"Halo?" jawab Sasuke.

"Di mana kau?!"

"Aku lembur, Naruto. Tadi aku sudah bilang."

"Kantor? Aku akan ke sana."

"Tunggu!" potong Sasuke cepat-cepat. "Sebenarnya aku tidak di kantor."

"Oh. Kau selingkuh?"

Naruto melupakan logikanya lagi. Dia benar-benar kesal.

"Selingkuh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Beri aku alamatnya."

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Diam saja. Hanya ada suara gemeresak seperti pergerakan.

"Sasuke—"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku di hotel."

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Kemarilah. Jemput aku."

Sambungan mati. Pesan muncul secepat kilat menampilkan sebuah nama hotel ternama di pusat kota. Dahi Naruto mengerut dalam-dalam.

Apa kejutannya ada di hotel?

Naruto memang masih berpikir mendapat kejutan, omong-omong.

Hotel itu punya basemen di bawah tanah, Naruto berhenti di depan lobi yang seluruhnya berdinding kaca. Hotel ini merupakan hotel pertama terbesar di Jepang, tidak semua orang bisa menginap di sini meskipun hanya semalam mengingat tarif hotel yang tinggi. Biasanya tempat itu hanya dikunjungi oleh pejabat tinggi negara, para artis, turis luar negeri dan bangsawan-bangsawan tersohor yang menginginkan pelayanan bintang lima. Naruto biasanya hanya akan lewat sambil mengagumi bentuknya yang megah, mungkin hotel ini telah menyewa banyak arsitek dari banyak negara saat dibangun.

Dan Naruto sekarang ada di sini; untuk kejutannya.

Apakah Sasuke sekaya itu? Dia memang tidak miskin, tapi apa memang sekaya itu?

Sasuke mengatakan dia berada di lantai 17, Naruto segera menaiki lift terdekat begitu dia masuk sementara mobilnya sudah diambil alih oleh petugas valet. Dia segera dihadapkan dengan lorong panjang yang harum. Sepanjang jalan Naruto menapak karpet tebal empuk dan beberapa tanaman tampak berada di sudut lorong.

Dia akhirnya tiba pada nomor kamar yang diberitahukan Sasuke. Lalu berdeham gugup. Mengetuk pintu.

Pesan tiba di ponselnya. _Sasuke_.

**Masuk saja.**

Naruto masuk sukarela. Kamar yang dia kunjungi tidak terlalu besar, tapi dua kali ukuran kamarnya. Ada kamar mandi di sisi sebelah kiri, tertutup rapat. _Double bed_ ada di tengah-tengah ruang utama. Kaca besar di sebelahnya tertutup gorden cokelat susu yang lembut.

Sasuke di sana, berselimut.

Ha?

"Naruto," Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku menyuruhmu ke sini tapi aku lupa sesuatu."

Naruto menggeleng. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, kau sudah berusaha dengan baik."

"Hm, kemarilah."

"Kau tidak pakai baju?"

Sasuke menggaruk pelipisnya. "Sebenarnya ... ada sedikit insiden yang terjadi."

Naruto tidak terlalu memerhatikan ucapan Sasuke, dia melihat-lihat sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan kadonya.

"Maukah kau menemaniku sampai bajuku selesai dicuci?" tanya Sasuke.

Senyum sumringah mampir di bibir Naruto. "Dengan senang ... eh? Baju? Kenapa bajumu?"

"Itu ... sebenarnya aku sedang _meeting_ di _ballroom_ beberapa saat yang lalu tapi aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan makananku dan mengotori baju dan celanaku juga. Jadi—"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Bukankah ini ... bukankah ini ..." Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan.

"Hm?" Alis Sasuke menukik. "Tadinya aku ingin minta bawakan baju, tapi aku lupa. Aku pikir-pikir lumayan kita bisa menginap di hotel ini semalam. Sudah terlanjur dipesan."

"Jadi ini ... bukan ..."

Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Naruto. Pria itu jelas terlihat gagap dan _shock_. Mungkin dia kaget karena masuk hotel bangsawan.

"Klien bosku dari luar negeri wajar saja kalau rapatnya di hotel mewah."

Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Mereka ingin membelikan baju baru untukku, tapi aku menolak, jadi mereka membiarkan aku berada di kamar ini sementara pakaianku dicuci. Kamar ini terlanjur dipesan, sayang kalau aku tidak memakainya." Sasuke berdeham sebelum melanjutkan, "Kebetulan kau menelepon, jadi kupikir kita bisa menghabiskan satu malam bersama."

Informasi panjang itu tidak bisa dicerna Naruto dengan baik. Seluruh cerita bahkan tidak didengarkannya.

"Ini bukan kejutanku?" tanya Naruto hampa.

"Kejutan apa?"

Tangan Naruto menangkup kedua bahu Sasuke penuh. Mendorongnya berbaring di ranjang _double bed_ yang wangi. "Si berengsek ini!"

Tawa Naruto meledak setelahnya, hal seperti ini memang akan terjadi kalau itu adalah Sasuke. Akhirnya dia menjatuhkan diri tengkurap di sebelah kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Dobe?"

"Kau masih tanya kenapa? Di mana kejutan ulang tahunku, Teme?!" rengeknya.

Sasuke bertopang dagu. Tidak percaya kalau Naruto masih sibuk membahas kejutan. "Kau itu sudah tua, kenapa masih mengharapkan kejutan?"

"Di mana kadoku yang romantis?" Naruto berbicara tanpa peduli ucapan Sasuke.

"Kekanakkan!"

Sasuke memunggunginya.

Sementara Naruto memang yakin tidak ada yang pernah bisa melihat bagaimana Sasuke-nya bisa menjadi romantis sekali saja—bahkan dirinya yang berstatus sebagai pacar.

"Kau sudah berjanji ingin memberiku kado _double_ tahun ini," keluhnya.

"Aku sudah sering membelikanmu barang. Terakhir kali aku membelikanmu laptop baru, kan?"

"Di mana romantisnya laptop itu?!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya yang otomatis membuat selimut menyingkap bagian dadanya. Dia menjambak rambut Naruto. "Kenapa kau jadi tukang protes! Aku membeli laptop itu dengan uangku, artinya itu kado untukmu. Aku juga membelikanmu baju musim dingin yang baru saat aku berlibur pergi ke Cina. Aku selalu memberimu banyak hadiah, Dobe!"

"Tapi tidak ada yang romatis!"

Naruto mengaduh saat Sasuke menjambak habis rambut kepalanya. Baru berhenti saat dia benar-benar puas.

Keduanya diam karena kesal.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto tiba-tiba, "kau telanjang bulat?"

"Menurutmu?"

Naruto bangkit secepat kilat dan menyingkap selimut. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat sesuatu yang ada di pangkal paha Sasuke.

Lalu kepalanya terkena hantaman tangan ramping pria itu .

"Aku mau ambil hadiahku!" kata Naruto semangat.

"Aku tidak membelikanmu hadiah hari ini."

Jas yang dikenakan Naruto dilepas dan dilempar sembarang tempat. Dia menampilkan ekspresi yang mengerikan di mata Sasuke. "Kau sudah menyajikannya dengan baik."

"Apa maksud—"

_"Ittadakimasu!"_

Naruto menutup seluruh tubuh mereka dengan selimut sampai tak tersisa. Malam itu Naruto menikmati hadiah paling romantis yang pernah ada.

Yaitu; bokong Sasuke.

_**End.**_

* * *

**Selamat ulang tahun, Dobe.**

**Oktober 10, 2019**


End file.
